Mistletoe and Runes
by blackriddlerose
Summary: So Mira is hellbent on getting her little sister together with Natsu for x-mas. turns out she might end up with some one too.


Mistletoe and Runes

(NaLi)(Freed/Mira)

I wrote this a day after xmas so it's a bit late, but oh well, it's still the Holidays.

…..

Mira looked out toward where Lisanna sat with Natsu and the others as she wiped the bar down and poured drinks for Cana. She noticed the shy glances the two shot each other and inwardly cursed Natsu's inability to say something to her.

"Honestly, he has no problem charging into an army, ready to fight, but he can't even ask her out," she muttered to herself.

"Mira!" the green haired fairy yelled, trying to her the S-class mage's attention.

"On, sorry Freed, I didn't see you there. What can I get you?" Mira said, her eyes still darting back toward her little sister.

"My usual. I called your name a couple times, are you okay?" Freed asked, concern in his voice.

"Yeah, just a little distracted is all," Mira aid as she filled up the man's drink, still watching the pair.

Freed followed her gaze and saw what was distracting her. "He still hasn't made a move?" the Rune Mage asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"No, and tomorrow is Christmas. They need to be together for Christmas," Mira pouted.

"You are always in other people's love lives, don't you think you should pay more attention to yours?"

"I don't have a love life, besides, they are so close to being together. I just want to give them a little push," Mira responded. "Or a couple minutes trapped under mistletoe," the Take Over Mage said, eyeing Freed with a devious grin.

"Oh dear," Freed sighed as she realized where this was going.

..

"Lisanna, Natsu, can you two stay a little later? I have some extra decorations I found that I want up for tomorrow," Mira asked as the guild has started to die down some, which was a shock. Usually they party the entire week of Christmas straight through.

"Sure thing Mira-nee," Lisanna smiled.

"Yeah, I guess," Natsu answered, sneaking a glance at Lisanna.

"Perfect," Mira smiled.

..

The guild was empty except Mira, Freed, Lisanna, and Natsu. Happy decided he wanted to follow Carla around with Christmas present for her until she accepted. It was a badly wrapped fish to no one's surprise.

"Okay, here is the box," Mira said, gesturing to the cardboard box by her feet. "I wasn't a couple more wreaths on the bar, mistletoe over ever door, and we need to double check the lights to make sure none of them have burnt out."

"Okay, I'll handle to the mistletoe," Lisanna said.

"I guess I'll hang the wreaths," Natsu decided.

"Great. Freed and I will check on the lights then," Mira smiled.

The four went off to their destinations, hanging up even more decorations in the already highly decorated guild.

"So is everything set up?" Mira asked when she thought Natsu was out of earshot.

"Yes. Two minutes under the mistletoe. He must kiss her to deactivate it," Freed answered, flipping the lights on for the Christmas tree to check for any lights that had burnt out.

"Perfect!" Mira beamed. "Thanks again for helping me out with this.

"It's no problem at all," Freed smiled.

..

"All done, Mira-nee," Lisanna said as she walked toward her coat and hat.

"Same here," Natsu called as he tightened his scarf.

"It looks great everyone," Mira said, taking in the view. Lights and decorations covered every square inch of the guild.

"Well, I'm going to head back, I still need to finish wrapping presents," Lisanna said, sliding her coat on.

"And I need to go find Happy," Natsu added.

"Okay then, I'll see you soon then," Mora said before heading into the guild's kitchen to make sure Natsu hadn't eaten everything. Freed followed somewhat awkwardly. Of course Mira was already starring out the small window that held the perfect view of the guild entrance.

"Almost there, come on. Come on," Free listened as Mira counted down. "Finally."

"FFFRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDD!" Natsu roared. "Not this shit again!"

Freed winced, remembering the last time he set his runes up in the guild. Mira saw the pained look on his face, and placed her hand on his arm in comfort.

"What does it sat we have to do?" Lisanna asked.

"I don't know, but I know this bastard can hear me!"

Lisanna pushed Natsu aside so she could read the runes. "Natsu, it says we have to kiss. For two minutes," Lisanna said, her face turned fifty shades of red.

"What?!" Natsu squawked, his own face turning red.

"What should we do?" Lisanna asked, looking at her feet.

"This," Natsu said as he stepped toward Lisanna.

..

"It's been ten minutes, are they still refusing to kiss?" Freed asked, glancing at the clock.

"Nope, they're still kissing," Mir squealed.

"What? They've been making out this entre time?" the green haired man asked, astonished.

"Yeah."

"Damn."

"I know."

"So, uh, are we going out the back door or are we going to wait till they're done?" Freed asked, rubbing the back of his head, awkwardly.

"I think they are almost done. But I need to check the back door anyway and make sure it's locked," Mira replied, tearing herself away from the window.

The mage walked over toward the kitchen door, turning the knob and walking into a barrier, runes appearing.

"Freed?"

"Yeah?"

"Let me guess, there are rules."

"Of course. I never said I was doing this for free," the green haired man grinned, walking over toward Mira.

…

The next day, everyone showed up early, presents in tow. The mistletoe over all the doors gave a good laugh, especially when unfortunate duos arrived. Like Laxus and the master. It didn't end well for the mistletoe for that one. While others may have sparked some new love, like for Levy and Gajeel. Pantherlily was there too, gaining a peck on the furry cheek from Levy.

But no one failed to notice how Natsu and Lisanna sat together, their fingers intertwined, or the quick kisses they shared. Or the way Freed hung around Mira more than Laxus for once.


End file.
